


Sweet Nothingness

by NatureIsCalling



Category: Original Work
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, First time writing, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Nature, Not Beta Read, bench, inner dialouge, new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureIsCalling/pseuds/NatureIsCalling
Summary: Just a random writing prompt I tried doing. Not long at all. Sorry, it's my first time writing something, I don't even know if I took 10 minutes, honestly.





	Sweet Nothingness

Prompt: Write about a special summer’s evening.

I sit on the park bench, waiting. 

I don’t know who I’m waiting for, but I feel like it’s someone important.

The wind brushes against me, like a feather. So soft, yet so strong. The leaves around me are green, happy. Joyously celebrating the fact that the sunlight bathes them for hours throughout the day. Other plants wither under the scorching heat and take refuge under an oak’s leaves. The squirrels chase each other around the park, fighting over nuts, even though they're plentiful on the arms of the tree.

How great and tall that oak tree stands. Its branches reaching towards the heavens but can never quite manage to touch the gates. I smile softly to myself, watching a lone robin fly to the top of the tree and whistle her merry tune. Her love song drifts along the wind. In the distance, a responding tune is heard, but I can’t tell if it’s another female or male. Regardless, the robin flies towards her potential lover, hoping for a summer romance.

The park in itself is filled with life, and anyone connected to nature could feel it. The warmth of the sun caressing the face ever softly but burning the shoulders. How playful the sun is as it draws its prey closer but warns it with burns and scars.

 _How sad, the sun must be._ I think to myself.

It sits high up in the sky, holding the weight of the world on its shoulders. The stories of the sun and the moon come to mind. The two lovers, never getting to embrace except on eclipses. How they must rejoice to be in each other’s arms.

All too quickly, the thought of the sun’s loneliness drifts from my mind as the grass is rustled by the wind. Their sweet melody bringing a sense of peace around me while the sun soothes my thoughts into sweet nothingness.

It is here, on the bench, that I wait. And it is here that I’ll stay.


End file.
